


What a Day

by garekinclong



Category: 3TELO - garekinclong
Genre: Family, brother, ini hitungannya fanfic /y, semoga heartwarming, taber kulosis, telo secret santa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garekinclong/pseuds/garekinclong
Summary: Jalan-jalan ke Taber Kulosis, pulang-pulang waktu berlalu. Inggil bukan orang yang rasis, memang hati sayang si Lugu. [ Untuk Telo Secret Santa, wish dari NairelRaslain. ]





	What a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NairelRaslain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** 3TELO punya garekinclong /masih ketawa ngetik ginian //ngapain. Ini bukan canon ya tapi kalau mau dicanonin monggo aja sih /HEH. 
> 
> Wish dari Nai! "Ke Taman Hiburan" ya begitulah intinya. Enjoy!

“YEAY! TABER KULOSIS!”

Teriakan girang Lugu hampir membuat Gil membekap lingkar bibir adik bungsunya itu dengan bola kaos kaki kedaluwarsa tiga bulan (bukan niat jahat sebenarnya, habis, gemas, sih). Ada alasan kenapa Lugu girang begini. Pertama, mereka datang ke Taber Kulosis. Taman Bermain Kulosis. Sedikit ada perdebatan mengapa namanya Taman Bermain, bukan Taman Hiburan. Tapi ada yang menanggapi kalau tempat ini memang berbasis ‘bermain’. Ada kalanya kita main tanpa terhibur, tapi kita bisa terhibur saat bermain.

Kedua, Lugu datang dengan kedua kakaknya. Yang artinya liburan keluarga bersama (minus orangtua, sudah pasti). Jarang-jarang mereka bisa pergi bertiga tanpa ada halangan begini. Terakhir kali saat Lugu mengajak ke pemancingan, Gil ada panggilan mendadak ke kantor karena kasus rekan kerjanya akan diPHK. Terakhir kali pula saat Lugu mengajak nonton film Coana, Lus tidak bisa ikut serta sebab dosen pembimbing (labil) mengubah jadwal pertemuan.

Ketiga, dibayarin.

“Untung ada waktu. Serius, aku sampai _mumet_ buat cari waktu senggang jangka lama begini. Mau minta cuti, tapi, masa’ alasannya nemenin adik ke taman hiburan,” Gil mendadak angkat bicara. Ketiganya masih di dekat pintu gerbang, belum menentukan wahana mana yang akan dinaiki.

“Taman bermain, ya, Mas. Bukan taman hiburan.” Lus sok mengingatkan.

“Gituan aja dimasalahin!?”

Sementara Lus membahas pendapat orang perihal perbedaan taman bermain dan taman hiburan, Lugu celingak-celinguk mengabsen nama-nama wahana. Ada Big Dermolen (atau _ferris wheel_ ), Mendemo (semacam kapal berporos tengah yang digerakkan ke kanan dan kiri), Jaran Goyang (atau komidi putar dengan nuansa kuda gaul), dan lain-lain. Sesungguhnya Lugu sempat berdecak kagum melihat tenda permainan tembak-tembakan.

Lugu menarik ujung kaos Gil, “Mas. Aku mau nembak.”

“Eh? Nembak siapa? Kamu ngajak ke sini buat nembak cewek, Dek?”

Lus menampik segera, “MAS GAUSAH NGEGAS! Maksudnya main tembak-tembakan, ‘kan, Dek? Ya sudah ke sana dulu.”

Niat hanya bercanda, tapi Gil mendapat teguran halus bervolume kencang dari adiknya sendiri, Lus.

* * *

 

.

.

.

* * *

 

“Lus, Lus.”

“Apa, Mas.”

“‘Kan sebentar lagi Lugu ultah,” Gil bersedekap, mengajak bicara Lus sambil menunggu Lugu kelar menembaki target sampai peluru habis, “ada rencana ngerayain di mana? Nggak mungkin ke mari lagi, dong?”

“Loh bukannya masih lama, ya, Mas?”

“Bukannya minggu depan?”

“Ya Tuhan. Dua bulan lagi, Mas! Ultah adek sendiri dilupain, yang diinget ultah Bae Susi mulu.”

“...Ah. Ya maaf,” Gil garuk kuping, malu, “tapi gak apa, ‘kan, kalau di _planning_. Ultah ke-15, lho. Menurutku umur yang cukup matang, biar personaliti Lugu masih begitu begitu saja.”

Ada satu hal yang membuat alis Lus mendadak berjengit dari perkataan Gil barusan. Bukan hal sensitif, tapi, setidaknya topik yang agaknya bisa menjadi masalah besar teruntuk dua _big bro_ ini.

Lus mendekatkan diri ke Gil, berbisik, “Kamu pengen Lugu berubah, Mas?”

Yang kemudian tidak bisa dibalas Gil selama beberapa menit. Berubah? Bagian dari diri Lugu yang mana yang harus berubah? Gil tergugu untuk menjawab, tapi tak mampu mengatakannya.

“Sudah. Kalau Mas memang nggak suka Lugu yang personalitinya ‘masih begitu begitu saja’, ya tidak apa. Kamu punya hak untuk tidak suka, tapi kamu wajib membantu Lugu untuk ‘memperbaikinya’ jika perlu.”

Gil terdiam, tak berani asal berkata—siapa tahu bikin situasi makin panas. Siapa tahu sepulang dari sini, tidak ada jatah makan malam untuknya. Siapa tahu Gil disuruh menginap hotel, dilarang untuk tinggal di rumah (sementara, tentu).

Tapi Gil tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pribadi Lugu, yang dianggapnya masih _childish_ untuk usia hampir 15 tahun. Kalau personalitinya begitu, Gil perlu mengubah dengan cara apa? Dipecut untuk fisik? Berlatih gestur gagah?

Malah Gil yang tidak ingin Lugu berubah. Baginya, adik yang tidak _rebel_ dan lucu itu menggemaskan. Bisa susah kalau tahu-tahu Lugu mencak-mencak di atas meja, minta uang untuk beli rokok, baju dirobek-robek, bahkan rambut dipanjangkan biar _emo_.

Jangan. Pokoknya jangan!

“LUGU KE MANA!?”

Kontemplasi Gil dibuyarkan dalam satu kalimat teriak dari Lus. Otomatis mata mencari kepala abu-abu terang di bilik tembak-tembakan, tapi tidak ada. Yang ada hanya dia, Lus, dan bapak-bapak penjaga bilik yang enak-enak baca koran di ujung bilik.

“HILANG!? Lus, kamu cari ke arah sana, nanti kalau sudah ketemu langsung telepon!” Gil menunjuk arah barat, lalu berlari menuju arah kebalikan. Kepala sibuk tolah-toleh untuk mencari puncak helai Lugu yang baginya sudah pasti familiar. Gil sebenarnya bisa menebak kejadian ini terjadi sebelum berangkat.

Karena terakhir kali mereka bertiga pergi bersama, Lugu selalu hilang.

“Bocah kok suka hilang begini maunya apa!” Gil mengeluh sembari jaga konsentrasi. Lalu lalang membuat larinya mulai memelan, terlebih lagi banyak orang menabrak bahunya.

“Apa harus lapor ke satpam? Tidak, tidak, cari dulu.”

Bukannya menikmati waktu dengan icip-icip semua wahana, kedua _big bro_ ini malah menenggelamkan diri pada lautan manusia untuk mencari saudara.

* * *

 

.

.

.

* * *

 

Gil menyerah.

Mungkin seharusnya ia melapor pada satpam tentang adiknya yang hilang. Barangkali lebih cepat ketemu daripada nekat melotot sana-sini. Gila, hampir dikira orang tak waras karena lari-larian sepanjang jalan.

Paha Gil bergetar mendadak. Sambil mengisi ulang tenaga, Gil jongkok di bawah pohon untuk mengecek ponsel. Barangkali dapat kabar dari Lus, kalau ia tidak perlu melapor ke satpam.

**[ Lus:** _mas, lapor aja. biar kusamperin ke kantor satpam. hopeless nyari di banyak orang gini._ **]**

Gil menahan napas. Aaah. Seharusnya melapor saja dari awal—tapi mau bagaimana juga, Gil tetap harus mencari sampai ketemu sebelum melapor. Siapa tahu hanya hilang beberapa meter.

(Tahunya memutari seluruh area tetap saja tidak ketemu.)

Tiada pilihan selain melangkahkan kaki menuju pos satpam di dekat gerbang masuk. Tapi Gil merasa sangat bersalah. Sebelum Lugu hilang, ia berdebat dengan Lus perihal Lugu. Apakah Lugu mendengarnya? Apa mungkin gara-gara itu Lugu menghilang?

Ketakutannya bertambah. _Aku harus minta maaf_.

Belum sampai Gil mendekati pos satpam, penampakan dua makhluk yang sangat berharga baginya membuat dadanya sesak. Setitik rasa bahagia mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, sampai kakinya refleks melemas karena senang bercampur lega.

Lus dan Lugu terbahak melihat Gil mendadak letoy.

“Dek ke mana saja!? Bukannya Mas bilang jangan pergi sendirian!?” Gil memaki dari kejauhan, Lus dan Lugu mendekat dengan tawa tanpa henti.

“Mas Lus, lihat deh. Ada bapak-bapak marah.”

“Bapak-bapak, pft.”

“KE SINI KALIAN!”

Dua kali jitakan super dilayangkan pada dahi Lus dan Lugu, dan mereka mengabadikan jitakan itu sebagai jitakan teremosi yang pernah dilakukan Gil. Sungguh. Sesering-seringnya Gil menjitak Lugu, baru kali ini mereka paham betul Gil menumpahkan segala emosinya dalam jitakan.

* * *

 

.

.

.

* * *

 

Semua wahana hampir selesai diicip, tinggal Big Dermolen saja yang belum.

Sebenarnya malas sebab antrian ular hampir sepanjang 200 meter, mana senja mulai tenggelam pula. Mereka letih, tapi perlu memaksimalkan acara main ke mari, begitu menurut Gil.

Lugu antusias mengantri. Sesekali melihat ke arah lain, dan ia pun mendapati rengekan bocah kecil yang tengah ditenangkan ibunya. Pandangannya agak lama, memerhatikan sosok ibu tersebut menggunakan segala cara supaya anaknya tak meneteskan air mata beserta ingus.

Lugu memejamkan mata agak lama. Barulah tangannya menarik kaos Gil, “Mas, lain kali saja ke Big Dermolennya. Aku udah ngantuk!”

“Eh? Bener?”

“Iya. Aku capek. Mau tidur aja.”

Gil menoleh pada Lus, menanyakan pendapat yang dibalas _ya sudah pulang saja_. Ketiganya mengundurkan diri dari antri panjang. Selama membelah jalan orang-orang mengantri, Gil menggenggam tangan Lugu sangat kuat.

Tapi Gil tidak tahu, selama mereka menerobos antrian, Lugu melepas tangisnya.

* * *

 

.

.

.

* * *

 

Perjalanan pulang dengan suasana hening adalah hal biasa bagi Gil umpama Lugu tertidur pulas, atau Lus yang malas bicara, atau bisa dua-duanya. Untuk kondisi kali ini, keduanya berlaku—maka dari itu, Gil yang malas memutar radio hanya terbengong-bengong melihat jalan raya. Padahal dirinya supir mobil. Fokus, Mas!

“Lugu hilang bukan karena mendengar percakapan kita, Mas.”

Tahu-tahu Lus mengungkit kembali kegundahan Gil sedari Lugu ditemukan. Gil menoleh ke samping, di mana Lus duduk bersebelahan dengannya, dan Lugu yang tidur membujur di kursi tengah.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba...?”

“Tetap saja, aku yang salah. Aku tahu Mas Gil tidak bermaksud begitu. Saat itu aku hanya—”

“Bukan masalah,” Gil memotong, “tapi kenapa kamu tahu Lugu hilang bukan karena percakapan kita? Aku parno setengah mati, tahu. Kupikir karena itu.”

“Hanya perasaanku saja, entah benar atau tidak. Tapi kupikir, ia ingin melihat wajah panikmu itu, Mas,” Lus terkekeh sebentar, “Mas tahu? Setelah Mas teriak bakal nyari lalu lari-larian, Lugu sendiri yang nyamperin aku. Bilang untuk tidak memberitahumu.”

“HAH. Bocah! Seneng amat lihat Masnya sengsa—”

Lus menyela, “Dia berniat memberikanmu sebuah hadiah dari permainan tembak-tembakan, tapi dia juga ingin memberi _suprise_. Malah belum dia berikan sampai sekarang.”

“—ra... Hah? Hadiah? Buat apa?”

“Hmmhh, entah, ya. Tebak saja.”

“Lah sial. Kodemu lebih sulit dari kode cewek, Lus.”

Selama dua _big bro_ bergosip di bangku depan, Lugu yang tertidur pulas memimpikan dirinya memberikan hadiah yang belum ia berikan pada Gil.

_Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke Taber Kulosis, Mas! Aku senang bisa ke sini, bersama kakak-kakakku. Bersama keluargaku. Pokoknya kita harus ke mari lagi untuk naik Big Dermolen!_

Lugu tersenyum sambil menikmati mimpi.

Aaah. _What a day_.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n** : Tbh entah kenapa kalo ngetik orific ama ngetik fanfic style ketik jadi beda jauh--- ngetik fanfic telo aja masih berasa orific. Maapkeun yah :""(
> 
> Di canonnya Lugu emang 15 tahun. Aku di sini ngambil umur Lugu 14 tahun, soalnya kalau 16 tahun kudunya masuk SMA dongs ya padahal Lugu UN SMP aja belom (?). //TERUS KENAPA //INI KAN FANFIC
> 
> Maap tidak sefluffy sesuai wish(?)nya, tapi kuharap Nai, dan semuanya, senang(?) :"""""))) 
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih banyaaaaaaaak buat semuanya yang sudah berpartisipasi! I LOVE YOU ALLLL!!! I LOVE YOU MAS GIL!!!!!! //YYYY. Maap ya Nai di sini lebih banyak GilLugu daripada GilLus kray
> 
> **[ sign, ao3 user garekinclong ]**  
> 


End file.
